Angel Wings and Demon Strings
by Poetic Possession
Summary: Amelia is a freak of nature, she is part human, angel and demon. She has wings, demon blood and a higher power that most fear. Crowley and Castiel want to harness her power but they would have to be connected to her first, connected with love. The problem is Amelia has feelings for the demon and the angel... who will she choose to be bounded to for an eternity...


Angel Wings and Demon strings.

_**Castiel and Crowley can't get into Purgatory to use the souls, and so they are left with one option only. Too gain the love of a human girl. A girl with the wings of an angel and the blood of the demon, the catch is there is only one girl and two competing for her love. Who will she choose to give almighty power to? Or will she choose none at all.** _

Chapter 1: Grey Light

He came again, standing there at the edge of the forest in his black suit. He looked grand and spectacular, but I know this is just his work clothes nothing special, just another day of dealing at the cross roads.

I followed the eroding pebble path to his turned back.

"Crowley"

He turned and looked at me his meat suits brown eyes gazing into my own.

"You said we needed to talk, lovely"

He smirked at the end, eyeing me flirtatiously, but now I knew what he was playing at. He didn't love me. He just needed me. Too become all powerful and shit… This ends today. I used to think about giving up my purity to this demon… as wrong as it sounds, that's all he needs to complete the spell… but then I would be his mistress forever…

"Yes I want to talk about where the fuck this is going"

He looked stunned at my sudden change of tone, but accepted it and moved on.

"Where ever it takes us my dear."

I hate when he completely lies to my face, Garnet told me all about my power. How I have angel wings and demon blood.

"What's wrong Amelia?"

I still didn't answer him but just looked straight on into his eyes searching for the truth, he took a step closer taking his arm and placing it on the small of my back while with his free hand he brushed away the dark brown tendrils of hair that covered my open chest. He pulled me closer, his body had no heat, no warmth… but yet it still felt comforting to be in his arms, but a feeling of rejection shook me… he didn't love me he just needed me for power. There was no emotion behind these black demon eyes.

"I know" I said it meaning to be strong but my voice broke… it hurt too much.

Crowley looked stunned and suspicious, continuing on the silence

"And that's why I am leaving you." His arm fell from my back, and his hand fell from its new position of massaging my neck, and I think maybe for a moment there was longing in his eyes, wishing it wasn't true that I had discovered his secret.

I stepped away from him, as his gaze fell to the distant hill ranges. I had nothing else to say to him, and if I didn't leave now, he would see me cry, but as I turned to find my back to the path and away from the edge of the forest I was crushed against a tree, my lips crushed by an enormous amount of heavy and sexy lust from this demon that was power hungry.

I let Crowley gain control of me; I gave into his crushing lips and the tracing of his fingers under my shirt on my bare skin. I knew this wasn't right… he just wanted to go all the way quickly.

"No, Crowley can't you respect me"

He pulled himself an inch away, but the pressure of his body still pounded against mine. I loved this son of a bitch. Even though he didn't return the same feeling, once again the same feeling of rejection passed through me making me begin to weep.

I turned my face towards the ground not wanting him to see the tears stream down my face. All was quiet until he lifted my chin up towards his lips, where he left a soft tender kiss that I have never felt before.

"If you must leave me I understand."

I looked quizzically into his eyes, dreaming for this not to be the end of my affair with a demon, but as Crowley disappeared, the only essence of Crowley left was three words carved neatly into one of the boulders along the tree line. I love you. – C What a classic, leave me thinking I made the wrong choice… but then I fell, to my knees and then to my hands, with tears blocking my view of the setting sun. Only to be awoken when I was cradled in Gabriel's arms as he carried me back home. I think I made the wrong choice, I should've let him use me while in return I can love him.

It's the third day I have been separated from Crowley and Castiel. I am already sick. Coughing blood and crying red tears from the pain and hurt. Garnet told me all about this; once the spell has been started the longer I stay away from these power hungry dicks my life becomes greyer, slowly fading away. She explained to me if I didn't choose a demon or angel soon, the moment I die there will be no heaven or hell just eternal blackness.

My thoughts were interrupted as Gabriel entered the room, I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep I didn't want to face his questions now. I didn't want to look into his hard but loving gaze, but I couldn't pretend any longer as a stab of pain hit me, beginning in my toes and travelling up my spine and back again. This was going to kill me. Once the pain tuned down a bit, I noticed Gabriel was still there with aching pain wiped all across his face.

"Ami just choose Castiel or even the bitch Crowley and all this will stop, even choose me, I'll never ask anything of you, I'll leave you alone. I hate seeing you like this."

He came to my bed side sitting down near my hips with his hand on my belly, the bed declined in his direction a little. His grace touched me, cleaning me after my nights of playing around with the demon Crowley. I relaxed at his touch. I could almost imagine feeling his wings wrapped around me, soft and protective, but of course that wouldn't be allowed our destinies are not written together.

"I can't choose, I can't even choose you."

He looked hurt at the last remark so I quickly carried on.

"You're not a part of the spell. I can only choose Crowley or Castiel for this to end."

He massaged my belly, sneaking under my shirt playing with my tensing muscles.

"Just ask one of them to come here so your body will heal itself in their presence, I can no longer heal you, your injuries are getting worse"

Another stab of pain was thrown through me like as if I was a pinball machine, bouncing around through my insides; the trail of the pain was excruciating sending me into temporary darkness.

Chapter Two: Angel Wings

Where am I, this must be a dream. The sheets were weightless upon my skin… satin, as I moved my arm it seemed to glide. I opened my eyes and seemed to recognise that everything was white and most awkwardly I was naked. I sat up with speed, my head hurting at the ill thought of action. The sheets glided down exposing me. I grabbed at the silky sheets and pulled them up to my neck, hugging it closer to me. This wasn't Crowley's place; everything in his bedroom was dark and classical… I feel like I'm floating on clouds… and then I heard his voice. Castiel.

"You are awake… Amelia"

He dragged out my name, wondering closer to me until he was at the bedside tracing my naked back which I had not covered with the sheets. Shivers ran down my spine.

"Take me home now; Gabriel won't know where I am."

Castiel sat down, too close to me. I kept tugging at the sheets to cover myself more, but after a few seconds of this routine Castiel yanked my hands free pinning me down. I was fully aware that my breasts were on full display, but Castiel didn't seem to care or call attention to it, he just continued looking into my eyes.

"Gabriel knows you're with me! He let me take you."

He laughed and rolled over me to lay on the soft mattress rather than my bony build.

"Yes, my brother seems to have a weakness when it comes to you."

He was silent for a moment when he closed his eyes.

"You only had minutes left."

I knew what this was about, damn it. Why did I have to be born to such tough decisions?

"I will never choose…"

"Why! Why can't you just choose me, it doesn't seem that hard."

I was annoyed I grabbed the sheets violently twirling them around me, I was leaving. As I got up Castiel didn't bother to grab me, he just watched me with interest, but as soon as my foot touched the ground below the bed a chain materialised around my ankle. No!

"Damn it Castiel, Let me go…

But my last words went out in a blur as Castiel captured my lips with his own soft lips, he was gentle but I could feel the desperation, he was tender and soft. He wanted me to love him, I could tell from the way he lifted my back gently to pull me on top of him to let me run the show. I just didn't want to… I kept trying to pull away but my body had its goals. Castiel was sending me to insanity; this wasn't about love anymore it was about lust. I wanted Castiel and I know for certain he wanted me desperately. My power shared with him was the only way he would be able to overcome Raphael.

"I'll never let you go."

I looked down at him, where had I heard that before…

Crowley said it to me. A memory flashed my mind.

_We were standing on the cliff of a random waterfall, looking out into the distance. The mountains were blue with white caps on them. I shivered as the breeze whipped at my open neck. He twined his arms around my waist pulling me closer into him. He arched his neck and whispered in my ear, his breathe tickling me. He had asked me what I dreamed when I stayed with him the first night, the night that he expected to take my purity but instead we ended up talking in front of the fire, where I soon fell asleep in his arms. I dreamed of flying I told him. He edged closer to the edge of the cliff, beneath us was nothing more than a sheer drop into the bottom of the waterfall with snags and rigid rock. It was a beautiful sight, but I didn't want to experience the fall._

_"Crowley step back."_

_He stepped forward another inch._

_"I'll never let you go" his voice lingered in my ear. At that moment I felt safe_.

Castiel brought me back to present day, I had not answered him and his eyes were full of confusion. Here I was on top of him, responding to his sexual need, when my mind was somewhere else in love with a demon that never loved… just put on a good show. I was lost to feeling, I began to sway and shake, Castiel, who I just realised had lost his trench coat and suit, laid me back down on the bed. Tracing the veins at my hair line with his long fingers, he spoke again but quietly this time. He didn't speak with a shield like he usually did.

"I don't expect you to believe me now, but I do love you…"

I tried to interrupt him but he held his palm over my lips, I saw a flash of his wings but then they disappeared from sight.

"I love the way you used to laugh and smile before all this madness came down upon you, I love the way you used to cry, I love the way you spoke, I love how you always ask questions, I love the way you reserved yourself for … the one… I'm sorry you only have two to choose from, but I promise you. If you give me the chance it will be worth it. I'll dedicate myself all to you, because that's all I want. I want you. But I suppose you will only know with time how much I really do care about you. Amelia."

I was literally silenced. Crowley, never even went to these lengths to play me out, and he was a demon. Castiel must be for real. I smiled at him, while I kissed him on his lips, he was surprised but he replied with enthusiasm. Then his wings appeared from out of nowhere, The magic of an angel spreading his wings is utterly majestic.

A wave of fatigue hit me, as my eyes drooped. Castiel pulled me into his warm arms against his hairless chest.

As I began to fall asleep I felt his white, pure and soft angel wings cover me, protecting me from the outside worlds influence.

Castiel actually loved me, but did I love him?

But at the moment it didn't matter, I was with someone who loved me, sheathed in his beautiful wings.

I awoke with a start. I was alone in my bedroom; the chair Gabriel usually occupies was empty. And what seems like forever it was the chair my mother would occupy when she read me bed time stories, but of course because of my current dating status, mum and dad had to have their minds brainwashed and sent to Australia, where they now think they are Polly and Jim Oatley.

I was happy to note I was clothed in my pyjamas, as I left my bedroom to go to the kitchen I saw Gabriel making breakfast for me, he was also stealing jelly bean after jelly bean from the jar on the kitchen island. I may not have any parents at the moment but I have Gabriel who seems to cut it.

"Morning sweet pea" he stuck his tongue out at me, figures he's always in for a joke. I remember him telling me a story about how he pretended to be a trickster around the vessels. I really do love this guy.

"Morning" I smile and sit down at one of the stools, looking keenly at the pancakes his stirred up for us both.

"Your so much better, Cas really fixed you up…" he gave me a look that made me blush and blurt out that we didn't "do it" he carried on about it though.

All of a sudden the bell rang.

"I'll go get it you set the table"

I watched him hurry out as I pulled out two plates, cutlery and all Gabriel's favourite toppings. The pancakes were all ready and now I just had to wait mouth-watering for Gabriel to return.

"Looks like last night went all right for you and my little bro."

I turned to see what he was talking about, and in his hands was a basket of red roses, with a note. I eyed the envelope and looked at Gabriel… he probably read it already.

"I didn't read it, foolish of you to think such a thing; I really don't want to get caught up in your love life"

He chuckled and placed the basket next to me, the smell was amazing. I never thought Castiel would give red roses… I always imagined white ones as a gift from Castiel it seems like his type, but I didn't car they were beautiful. They reminded me of that bush… oh no, I fumble for the letter and instead of reading it I scan to the bottom where I find the name signed

-C

Crowley! Oh no, everything has been going so good, I just started to lose my feelings for him.

"So I'm guessing you didn't see who dropped this off?"

Gabriel looked up from his now sweetened to the max pancakes.

"Nah… gotta say red roses… and disappearing ain't Castiel's style, maybe since he's crushing on you he's changing it up."

I looked at him full of guilt, what am I supposed to do.

"What did he write in the letter Amelia, you look like you just died."

I scanned through the note quickly

_Amelia,_

_We've had a misunderstanding,  
Yes, in the beginning I just wanted your power, I wanted to be the ultimate King of hell,  
But my sources told me that it didn't and wouldn't work only one way.  
I had to love you too,  
when I found that out,  
I gave up before you really loved me… if you ever did that is,  
but I couldn't stay away from you.  
I loved you when you ended things with me,  
and I watched you suffer for the three days being apart from myself and that feathered chook,  
I can see that "mysteriously" you have recovered during the night.  
Which I know means you went to see Castiel.  
I just hope you made the right choice,  
because I love you._

_-C_

_P.S meet me one last time at the end of the cobbled path, and the beginning of the forest._

I look at Gabriel, whose still waiting for my answer.

"Oh sorry, nothing I just got a scare… but I misread what he wrote."

And then all hell broke loose. Lights flickered, windows cracked, the door opened and closed after three lamps busted their globes.

Then something erupted from my back… wings.

"What the Hell"

I was distraught I had wings on my back

Gabriel cleared the kitchen island were we were eating pancakes and then sat opposite me on another stool. I was near crying

"Gabriel, how do I get rid of them, I don't see yours"

"Maybe the more important things is why… why did your wings decide to pop out while we are eating pancakes."

"Gabriel, you knew I would get wings one day, help me put them away"

I got up but then sat down again because my wings were huge and knocked things out of their places. I was so frustrated I began to cry.

"They're gone."

I looked to my side to see no wing, I continued to cry but I was relieved that I didn't have two wings poking out of my back… well at least they weren't visible. When I looked up Gabriel wasn't opposite me, but beside me with a hand resting where my wings are, massaging the place where they are… it was kind of painful having wings… but I guess it was just like growing pains you get when you have your growth spurt when you're a kid.

"Why did my wings decide to pop up now?"

Gabriel pulled his seat his stool over and gave me the basic information on my wings… completely patient with me with his hand on my thigh

"It's not that bad Amelia"

"I know…"

"Your wings were beautiful."

"Uh thanks, show me yours."

"You know I can't, your only allowed to see Castiel's wings"

"You saw mine"

"And I won't be telling anyone that"

"I won't tell anyone either"

"No"

I got up moving past Gabriel, brushing up against the inside of his thigh by accident as I went to get a drink

"Fine, so tell me what's so nice about my…. Wings"

He followed me, coming right up to me pinning me with his hips against the sink, putting both his hands just under the beginning of my wings and massaging… this should be illegal.

"The colour, most angels wings are only one colour, yours has two."

"And yours?"

My breathing was picking up as heat was rushing to my cheeks.

"I also have two"

"Wha… what about Castiel's?"

"One"

My wings came out again but this time no lights flickered, nothing broke. They were black, with gold flecks and tips. There was a silence between me and Gabriel as I reached up and took his lips as my prisoner. Within moments, Gabriel lost control of his emotions and allowed his wings to flourish. White wings with gold tips and flecks. They were striking, and when both our wings were free we were caressing each other's wings. During the middle of our heated kiss Gabriel stopped, folding his wings away.

"it will be easier if you put yours away to."

That was a problem, I wasn't a master of folding up my wings but as soon as they were folded Gabriel grabbed my legs pressing them around his waist as he carried me to the kitchen island.

"I've had fantasies about this"

He said while he placed me on the island, he resumed kissing me, pressing himself further in-between my legs, he's hand's travelled under my pyjama top and even wandered down into my pyjama pants, edging lower and lower with his skilled hands. I hugged him closer to me as he trailed kisses along my neck…

This is where I belonged, with Gabriel, he began unzipping his jeans. I had already climbed out of my pants, they were laying somewhere on the floor. We both know that this is forbidden territory with each other, but we just didn't care anymore.

It was time, to lose it all to the man, whose always been there for me and won't need anything in return.

Gabriel was ready, I was as well until blood began to trail down my leg, and then the thunder struck as pain echoed throughout my body and I collapsed onto Gabriel.

Chapter Three: Never Forever

I was in my own bed, Gabriel

was nowhere to be found, but when I opened my eyes wider I saw Castiel at the foot of my bed.

"I almost lost you. But now that I think about it… I probably never had you, you get roses from the demon Crowley and let Gabriel believe they are from me, You sexually entertain yourself with my brother, almost killing yourself and putting Gabriel in danger, and you probably thought this would all go well and then go down to the forest for dessert with Crowley."

I continue to look at him, I am ashamed of myself but there is nothing more to it, if I was a normal person, I could've been with Gabriel… even if it were only for one night. I'm only sixteen and I have to do it with one person and settle down with them for the remainder of forever.

"Sorry"

Castiel looks even more furious as soon as I say that.

"Balthazar!"

He watches the door as Balthazar appears.

"Do the spell; find out who her heart belongs to."

I'm angry at this, they can't just order me around. I get up, but as I take my first step, I'm in pain… it hurts… down there… I sit back on the bed and look at Castiel.

"Do the spell."

"No" my voice breaks in. My eyes water, I didn't want to know the answer myself.

"What makes you think you have a say anymore. Continue Balthazar.

I sit up closer on my bed pulling my quilt around me; I begin to cry silently into the quilt not wanting any more attention. To make it worse my wings unfold, becoming visible trying to protect me, but the problem is I don't know how to use them.

Castiel's eyes are filled in wonder but he dismisses it as Balthazar begins chanting in a language that sounds like Latin.

The moments that passed by felt like centuries… until Balthazar finally stopped.

"Well?" Castiel was incredibly impatient.

Balthazar looked deep into my eyes, I stared back blankly, whatever he says, will look terrible for me.

"Well" Castiel was even more impatient

"It appears little brother you have competition. Her heart shares three other hearts."

Castiel turned to look out the window. He looked exasperated.

"Do you know who they are?" he said while he closed his eyes

"It appears, that Amelia's heart belongs to three participants..."

"Just get to the point"

"Mr Crowley, Gabriel and yourself…"

"Well at least I am in there somewhere. It's enough for me. Come tomorrow morning I won't have to fear losing you. You will be mine. Come brother, we must return to heaven."

"What! You don't have the right!"

"I assure you it won't matter, tonight you will be mine."

And with that Balthazar, Castiel left. I struggled out of bed and wandered the house. Yes I was alone. Castiel wasn't stupid to leave his competition here with me. I hated this all being chosen for me, I didn't want to belong to Castiel forever. I didn't want to belong to any one forever, unless it was my decision.

So I did the only thing logical. I ran.


End file.
